


No Proof Is Needed

by electricgurl (ameliakate)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi-Gender Relationships, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dean-Centric, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Tumblr, sam thinks hes smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/electricgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OP- Just Dean still being into muscle cars and rock music, and his hyper masculine ideas of himself, while wanting to kiss Cas and being okay with that. And getting tired of one-night stands because he misses the emotional connection of being in a relationship. And liking him some soft vanilla sex with the lights turned down low and lots of kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Proof Is Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellacatbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/gifts).



> Sorry this took so long, figured I would finish it last week and post it back to you but I caught a cold that turned into a chest infection and I just didn’t have any energy after work to finish it. I hope that you enjoyed and it at least makes you feel a little bit better :P The smut isn’t great but its been years and I’m still sick and wanted it posted before you thought I forgot or gave up! Thanks for the prompt!

Dean wasn’t sure why Sam had such a hard time believing that he was bisexual, sure it wasn’t something that he had shared with his family, his father had been a marine, gone to war and had the perfect male ideal in his head and that wasn’t a son that was interested in men, even if he still loved woman just as much and he knew that Sammy god bless him would never have been able to keep it secret. He wouldn’t have understood why it had to be something between them so Dean had never told his brother, after his father died he almost forgot that he hadn’t told his brother about his sexual orientation. It had just become easier to not talk about it, to assume that if they didn’t ask they didn’t care. It was easy enough to make his one night stands woman when Sam would notice and save the one night stands with guys for the nights that Sam went out on his own or Dean didn’t have to worry about his brother wondering where he was and why he didn’t come back to the hotel.

It wasn’t until Castiel that things really started to change, and by that nothing really changed for Dean but Sam had a little bit of news and he didn’t handle it the best. He went on about how he was this great and educated college student but really he knew dick all but anything that wasn’t law related. He tried to give Dean pelmets about how to act and what was expected from bisexuals, they were all shit handed out from schools that didn’t know anything past their elbows. It was insulting that his brother thought he knew Dean’s own sexuality better than himself who had lived with it for over 25 years he knew who and what he was, at the time it had felt like Sam was trying to convince him it was a one off and it would pass. It had led to one of the biggest fights Dean had with Sam, Bobby had to step in and give Sam a smack before he got his head on the right way again.

For Dean it had started with a slight crush on the Angel; he had figured that was all it would ever be was a slight crush- after all what Angel in their right mind would want to be with Dean. None, thank you very much but here they were four years later in a relationship for over a year. It hadn’t been instant and it hadn’t been easy. Sammy had given Castiel the damn paperwork before we could have the chat and I still bitch him out about it.

The wrongness faded and they worked it out because Dean knew that Castiel was his everything, he couldn't do anything to hurt the Angel at least not for long. It didn’t matter if he was an Angel, a former Angel, a falling Angel, or a Human, whatever he was that week Dean loved him. Everything about him, the way he breathed, the way he moved, his smirk, his know it all attitude, his dumb ass trench coat.  Everything and anything that Castiel did was worth his time and energy.

Sam had watched them (Dean especially) at first expecting a life change, he had even commented on it a few times how he was the same and Dean wanted to slap him. What would change? Sam figured they were having problems when Dean refused to go into details about their sex life, but really it was that theirs and not Sam’s. Sure when he wanted his brother to squirm he would start in with a few details but he didn’t want to spoil anything he had with Cas so he refused to go overboard.

It also seemed that Sammy thought everything about Dean would change. Being bisexual didn’t mean dick all, it wasn't going to change the fact that the 70s and 80s had the best music ever, his car was still probably the most important non-human thing in his life and well he was still a BAMF hunter who could take down anything that breathed. He knew who he was and it just happened that he liked a little bit of guys and girls.  He was still the best shot in the car, and could take down anything in the nearest 100 miles, he was still the same as before but Sammy seemed to think bi-sexual meant I’d be changing genders or something.

At the start they had tried an open relationship, Castiel was gone often and Dean found himself still liking to have some time with the female sex but after a few close calls with chicks that pushed his buttons the wrong way he was done. The breaking point had been the night he had been out with Castiel and a girl had come up asking for a three-way he was pretty sure he had growled at her on principal alone. 

Castiel had asked a lot of questions that night; Dean loaded up a website he had found years ago that was recognized in the community for detailed information for Castiel to read over before asking any other questions. It had taken a while, the website had a lot of information that the Angel had to adjust to, Dean knew what and who he was but the Angel didn’t relate to a lot of the human qualities like sexual orientation, preference or gender it took him a few minutes to get those terms twisted around in his head to work right in a conversation. At least Dean was willing to teach him.

After reading it Castiel had come to the room and pulled Dean into a tight hug and they had stayed curled up like that for hours just talking about the world and what the expectations were. It was that night they made love for the first time rather than have sex and it was also the night that Dean and Castiel settled into a real relationship. Both agreeing to only see one another and to try a real relationship they set for rules and boundaries for everyone involved. That night the two lay curled up in each other’s arms, small kisses being traded and re-learning each other’s bodies as fingers traced over bones and muscle to trace out their lovers.

Dean and Castiel didn’t have sex for the first month, they wanted to see what they could do without the physical connection and Dean wanted to prove not only to himself but to Castiel that he could live without it. Sammy was so lost that Dean had started to just laugh at him whenever all three of them were in the same room, Sam didn’t find it that funny but everyone else enjoyed it. One month turned into two and then three before Dean invited Castiel to stay inside with him one evening and sent Sam into town for a six hour adventure.

Dean wanted their first time together as a couple to be perfect, he opened one of the bigger rooms in the bunker and set to fixing it up, no one was allow inside and he set to work early that week. It wasn’t until that Saturday that Castiel was finally allowed into the room and Dean loved how shocked and happy he had looked when they opened the door.

The bed was decked out with a pure black set that had reminded Dean of the first time he had seen the Angels wings, not bothering to connect power to the room he had gathered almost ever candle in the bunker and set them up around the bed and going out in a pattern of a protection sigil. Cas had whispered his name taking it all in then the two darting to the bed in giddy joy, avoiding the candles they crawled into the bed and grinned widely to one another. Kisses started the evening but they grew bold and soon the clothes were ringed around the bed and hands were exploring one another.

They enjoyed losing themselves in one another, first touch, than taste, small kisses from lips, to collarbone then exploding their chests and lower bodies taking their time and enjoying the forever they had between them. Dean wasn’t sure when they moved on from tasting but he felt fingers pushing and he moaned and pushed back agonists them.

“Casssss,” came the unexpected moan as the wet finger moved around him and he felt his legs go slightly wobbly.

“I have you,” came the whispered reply by his ear and Dean closed his eyes and let it wash over him as the other moved with him slowly stretching and enjoying the arch of Dean’s back as he twisted and turned in pleasure. It went on for hours it seemed before the fingers were pulled out with a pop but instead of moving to the next Dean tackled Castiel onto the bed, kisses planted over his face and neck as Dean wet one of his fingers and slowly worked it into Castiel who’s mouth dropped open in pleasant shock as he crooked the finger and stroked, Cas’s dick jerking with pleasure.

“Deaan,” the Angel panted slightly twisting on Dean’s fingers, he just wanted the man to know what he was doing to Dean so he worked in a second finger into him and twisted his fingers knowing the pleasure would be fantastic and the Angel was rock hard at that movement and Dean grinned offering a kiss to his Angel before letting him take back over for the evening. A kiss distracted Dean so much that he was on his back and Castiel between his legs before he knew what was happening.

“Cas,” Dean moaned his hand going up to cup the man’s face and the other smiled and leaned into the touch kissing the palm of his hand as he reached between them and wrapped his hand around his cock to make sure it would be wet enough to push into Dean. Once he was happy with it he moved closer and pulled Dean down into his lap.

“Dean, love, thank you for this.” Castiel purred his fingers running over his collarbone as he slowly pushed into the young hunter lying on his back. Dean moaned in response and his hands ran up the Angels back and pulled him close their lips sealing a kiss as their hips moved in time with one another, Dean groaned when Castiel brushed upwards and stroked his prostate a wicked smile taking Castiel’s lips as he made sure to brush the same spot each thrust the two of them only making eye contact and keeping it through the final thrusts that brought both of them to completion a cry of joy falling from their lips as the silence was filled with soft pants and chuckles.

“Need you Cas, thank you.” He whispered kissing the Angels forehead and closing his eyes as they flopped down onto the bed wrapping around each other as sleep claimed them both.

**END**


End file.
